(3)Lee Everett vs (16)Meat Boy vs (25)Mr. Game
Results Round One Friday, August 2nd, 2013 Ulti's Analysis This was one of the few upsets I actually called correctly pre-contest. I freely admit to overrating Smash Bros as an influence, but I also feel like I properly underrate casualbait characters in contests. Lee Everett was never going to be anything, and the only thing that ever even gave me pause here was Meat Boy being in the poll with G&W. I know it makes no sense, but he feels like exactly the kind of character that can steal votes from G&W. Similar off-the-wall design, similar fan base, similar "look" and "humor", I suppose. But even with the final vote margin being 692, this match was never close and I'm convinced G&W just completely blows Lee out if you remove Meat Boy from the poll. Game & Watch took a lead early, slowly built on it, and that slow build kind of increased through all 12 hours of the poll even with the occasional stall from Lee. It was nice to see. I'm a pretty typical "average GameFAQs voter" that casuals like to complain about, after all. I like the early Zelda series, Final Fantasy, and have barely played anything released after 2006 -- and of what I've played from the current era, most of it is garbage. So yeah, I'm unapologetic about loving the Game & Watch upset here, just like I'm unapologetic about chain-grabbing with him in Brawl. It isn't my fault Brawl is designed like garbage and allows me to do it, although I vastly prefer the Melee version where he isn't broken to hell and back and has hitboxes that make no goddamn sense. And remember, help finish out the smash roster come next contest's nominations! Zen's (Late) Analysis I won't reiterate what I said in the Clementine match analysis, but I find it hard to believe how this was considered an "upset." Lots of people played TWD, yeah. You know what else people play a ton of? oh I don't know it's just an obscure game you might not of heard of called SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE. Lee put the fear of the casual vote in people's hearts, and yeah, Game & Watch really doesn't have much going for him outside of Smash, but shit, once you see him in action you're never going to forget him. He's a really unique concept for a character and he stands out way more than blank-slate Lee Everett. Yeah, Lee is alright. Yeah, there's some really great emotional moments in TWD. And again, I will stress that while a lot of people did play TWD and it got great reviews, that doesn't translate into votes, especially when the votals were so pathetic. Meat Boy was here too, and I think he might still be getting games? He was one of the first ever "Indie Darlings," but now that market is really oversaturated and there's way better candidates for these things. Shovel Knight will probably do alright this year. He'd definitely have a shot at beating these two. also something something racist ha ha game and watch is black too ha ha haaaaaaa Category:2013 Contest Matches